Brothers
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1.  There were brothers.  Throughout their lives, they had each other to support.  Others may not know, but they are fine with that fact.  Prowl and Jazz


This plot bunny attacked me out of random –I don't really remember how it did so…I was like a ninja plot bunny– and stayed in my brain till I finished writing it.  
Wow…I didn't know how long it would take…and how long it would be. Grrr plot bunny!  
Anyway…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…random OCs are mine.

* * *

"Melody…"

The raspy voice of the femme drew the other to the dimly lit Medical Bay. The black and white femme stepped through the threshold, and her sky blue visor began to adjust to the lack of light.

"Mel. are you there?"

The femme 'Melody' looked over at the repair berth and saw the speaker. A soft gasp of air left her dental plates.

It was a doorwinged femme with black and white paint and a red Chervon. The femme was hooked up to a spark-monitor and IV energon drip. The monitor was beeping to each pulse, but the beeps were slow and distanced.

Melody walked over and knelt down by the side of the berth. The femme that was lying down turned her helm and stared at Melody with her own sad, royal blue optics. The visored femme soon gripped the doorwinged femme's servos.

"It's okay Patience, I'm here" Melody replied, and Patience sighed and shuttered her optics off.

"Thank you Mel. Thank you."

Patience's voice was beginning to become raspier, and words were getting harder to hear and understand. Melody's spark began to twist in pain to hear her friend's voice faded. She began to stroke Patience's servo.

"Shush Patience, don't thank me. I would have come regardless even if Unicron had threatened me not to come."

Melody chuckled and griped her friend's servo tighter. Patience shuttered her optics back on and produced a weak smile. Her royal optics stared at her friend's visor, and Melody stared back through her visor.

"But still, you are my closet friend, and I knew you had-"

Melody cut her friend off, "Don't Pai., he'll understand why I had to miss his Creation Day. And besides, Stereo said she'll throw his party for me." Patience smiled, then winced and let out a moan in pain. Melody's spark lurched at her friend's pain. "Patience…"

Weakly, the doorwinged femme looked over at the visored femme and whispered, "Melody, please take care of him. Please, promise me that. He'll have no one after I-"

Optic tears threatened to spill out of visored femme's hidden optics, and she shook her head and whispered, "No Patience, you can't die. You just can't…" She retracted her visor, and her sky blue optics stared directly at her friend. Then a tear fell from them. Melody's spark screamed in pain, and she mentally cursed both the Creator and Unmaker for this. Her friend shouldn't be dying. Melody gripped Patience's servos harder, not wanting to let go. But she knew, physically, Patience wouldn't leave, only her spark, and that made it all the worst. She knew she couldn't stop it from happening. More tears began to fall.

"Melody, the virus is going to kill me. There is no other way. But promise me this. Take care of him. He needs someone to be there, and I…" her voice faded away, and her own tears began to fall. Melody let out a sob and shook her helm.

"No, Patience," she whispered, "you can't go. You can't." Patience stared deeply at her friend, and more tears slid down her cheekplates.

"I'm sorry Melody, but it's my time. Tell everyone I'll miss them, and tell him…I always loved him," she shuttered her crying optic off and whispered, "even if he may hate me, tell him I always loved him. He is my sparkling, and I loved him. Tell him for me…" The last word was barely audible, and the spark monitor began to beep slowly. BEEP…BEEP…BEEP….BEEP…..and then there was silence. Patience's servos felt limp in Melody's servos. The visored femme gasped out, optics widening.

"No…Patience, you can't. PATIENCE!" she screamed the last word to the heavens. She bowed her helm, and sobs escaped her vocalizer. "Patience…" Tears fell and landed on the now-grey femme's servos. "Patience…" The word was repeated over and over, but it made no difference. Her friend was gone.

Elsewhere, a sparkling was sleeping peaceful, but felt his creator's spark bond slip slowly away. He felt a presence in his spark, and it spoke to him.

'_My sparkling…my baby…I will not be there when you wake up…but remember this...I will always be there…me, Melody, and her sparkling…they will be your family…and never forget that…I love you…Prowl…_'

The sparkling replied, '_I love you too Mommy. I won't forget you…I love you._' The bond finally cut itself off, but it didn't hurt him. It felt the small emptiness but continued to recharge.

* * *

His system slowly awoke, and he groggily sat up on his berth. He looked around his room, then felt the tear that was still wet on his cheekplate. He reached up and wiped it away and thought back on the words the echoed through his processor.

His femme-creator's words echoed in the empty part of his spark where she had once been. She had died when he was young, still a sparkling, but he never forgot her last words to him. The words he remembered her by, even when he was adopted by his mother's friend.

Melody had adopted him, she told him that was what his femme-creator would have wanted it to be like, and he then began to live with her and her own sparkling. The other sparkling was very much unlike himself. He was loud, adventurous, daring, while himself was closed-up, shy, and very kept-to. But, in the end, they grew up together and close together. They became close, like brothers.

Soon, there was a knock, or really a series of knocks in a certain tune he couldn't placed his digit on, and Prowl decided to get up, after wiping the tear away, and walked off to the door. He clicked the keypad, and the door hissed opened. There, standing outside his room, was his adoptive brother.

"How ya feelin' Prowler? Was wonderin' where ya were when ya weren't in the Rec. Room this morinin'" the black and white saboteur asked, grinning. His servos were crossed over his chasis, and his visor glowed brightly.

"I'm fine…just…over-slept, that's all" Prowl replied, recharge lacing a bit of his voice. His doorwings flickered up, then back down. Jazz noticed then, and his smile faded.

"What's wrong Prowler?"

The tactician sighed and glanced down to the ground. He should tell Jazz, his adoptive brother would understand more so than anyone else, but his spark was beating in sadness over the words his mother said to him.

"Come in, and I'll tell you" Prowl replied gesturing in. Jazz nodded and walked passed Prowl and into the room. Prowl shut the door, turned and walked over to Jazz, who was leaning against the desk on the back wall. The SIC then sat down on the edge of his berth and propped his elbows on his knees and rested his helm on his servos.

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Jazz spoke, "Well, what's botherin' ya?"

Prowl sighed and muttered, "I had a memory, of my Mother's last words. I still remember what she told me…" The tactician sighed and shuttered his optics off. Optic tears began to pool and spill out silently. There was a pause, and then he felt Jazz move and sit next to him. Prowl lifted his helm out of his servos and glanced over at the saboteur.

Jazz had retracted his visor, and baby blue optics were glowing with sympathy. Then the TIC placed a servo around Prowl's shoulders and hugged him close.

"It's okay Prowl. I'm here. I'm here for ya" Jazz whispered to his adoptive brother. Soon, his own optics began to water.

Jazz remember when his femme-creator Melody had told him that Prowl was going to live with them. He had asked why, but she didn't tell him then. Only when he was older, around a youngling, did she tell him. It was then when Jazz had begun to act brotherly and protect Prowl. Prowl did the same, and they grew close together. They grew up together, even when Jazz's femme-creator had died as well. They had remained brothers.

Prowl moved closer into Jazz, resting in the embrace. Now, they knew most people probably guessed they were bondmates, since they didn't advertise the fact they were adoptive siblings, but they didn't care. They were the only family each other had.

"Mmm Prowler, let's get goin' and get some energon. M'kay?" Jazz whispered, and Prowl nodded. Then they both slowly got up and stared at each other.

"Thanks Jazz."

"You're welcome Prowl."

They nodded their helms and walked out of the tactician's room together.

* * *

_(Cybertronian Age-Sparkling, Human Age-2)_

_The black and white, blue-visored femme held the small black and white doorwinged sparkling close to her chestplate. She was carrying him home after she had picked him up from Adoption Service._

_Prowl had no legal guardians after Patience had died. His mech-creator had died before he had been born. So, it took a good deal of time and arguing for Melody to get Prowl, but they finally handed him over. _

_Softly, the femme hummed a lullaby to Prowl, stroking his back. He would often chirp and whistle to the soft touches, and Melody was smile at that. He was such a cute sparkling. Her spark still pained when she thought back on her close friend, and she bite back tears everytime she thought about Patience._

_She walked along the sidewalk, then finally up some stairs to her small apartment house. The femme entered the keycode, and the door hissed opened, revealing her own excited sparkling._

_Jazz was bouncing up and down, visor glowed a bright blue. He was chirping and whistling, but stopped suddenly when he saw that his femme-creator was holding something._

_/What that?/ he asked through his creator-sparkling bond. Melody smiled and walked in. The door hissed shut, and Jazz followed next to his mother's side. They turned right and into the living room._

_Melody sat down on the couch, Jazz hopping up, and replied, "This is Prowl. He's goin' ta stay wit' us for a while."_

_/Oh…why?/_

_Melody paused. How would she explain this to her own sparkling? It was going to be hard to explain it to Prowl, but Jazz would be a different story._

"_His mother…is off on a vacation for a bit…and won't be back for a very long time. And so, I'm goin' ta take care of 'im" the femme replied. She prayed to Primus that her sparkling would believe her. Melody didn't want to explain 'death' with a sparkling, who couldn't even talk yet._

_/Oh…/_

_Then Prowl began to stir and awake. Jazz crawled into his femme-creators lap and stared at Prowl. When the doorwinged sparkling finally opened his optics, he was met with Jazz's smiling face and visor._

_Jazz chirped and greeted Prowl. Prowl slowly chirped back, and the visored sparkling smiled back. Melody smiled at how the sparklings were getting along so well. Then Prowl, while still in the visored femme's arm, chatted with a very excited Jazz._

~~~-**A Little Later**-~~~

_She hummed to Prowl as she walked down the hall to the sparkling room. She opened the door, and Prowl shrank in her arms._

_Melody looked down and whispered, "Shush, it's okay Prowlie. You will be fine, Jazz will be sleeping in here too." She walked in, and Prowl finally poked his helm out of her arms and looked around. _

_There were two berth cribs, one on each side of the room, a toy chest on the far back wall, and behind her to the left was a closet. The room was dimly lit, only being illuminated by the light streaming into the window._

_He stopped scanning the room once he saw Jazz sleeping on one of the berth cribs. The small visored sparkling was sucking on his own thumb digit. Melody smiled at her own sparkling and walked over. Gently, she set Prowl down next to Jazz, who woke up slightly. He chirped groggily, which Prowl replied. The small visored sparkling patted to the room next to him, and Prowl curled up next to him. Then the sparkling fell into recharge in each others' servos._

_Melody smiled, and a silent tear of joy rolled down her cheek. Regardless that it was painful for her friend to be gone, she was glad she was getting to take care of Prowl. Him and Jazz were made to be brothers, she just knew it. Then the femme turned and walked out of the room. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Good-night my sparklings…" Then she finally left.__

* * *

_

The proud black and white mech sat behind his desk, doing reports. He was currently designs a current battleplan and revising another plan he had used. The stylus glided over the illuminated blue surface, but his mind was wondering.

Prowl had been thinking, when he and Jazz had got their energon in the Rec. Room, about the first time he had met Jazz. It was a long time ago, but he still remembered the smiling face of his adoptive brother and adoptive mother Melody. She had been a wonderful second mother, and she showed both of them as much motherly love as she could.

Prowl's mind went back to doing the reports, and one had been about the latest fight against the Decepticons. They had tried to raid a nuclear power plant and failed at it.

Soon then, the doorwinged mech's processor wondered off into another memory. A memory that he had always remember clearly and dearly. The first fight he had ever gotten into.

Jazz, who was in his own office doing work, also remember the first fight he had gotten into. It was because of Prowl, and that was when Melody told him the truth.

* * *

_(Cybertronian Age-Youngling, Human Age-5)_

_They surrounded him, on all sides, and he couldn't escape._

"_Aww…this the little baby goin' cry?" called one mech youngling out. He was a bit older than Prowl and bigger. Prowl shook his head and glared at the mech, doorwings flared up. That didn't faze the other youngling. He just sneered and taunted, "What'cha goin' do?"_

_Prowl growled and lunged at the older mech. Unfortunately, the older youngling managed to kick the doorwinged youngling, sending him skidding on the ground._

_Prowl coughed and tried to return air back into his vents. The older youngling stepped forward and loomed over Prowl. He chuckled and was about to kick Prowl again, but a voice stopped him._

"_Get yar ugly mugs away from Prowl!"_

_All the younglings looked over, and saw a very pissed looking Jazz. His fists were balled at his sides, and his visor glowed a dark blue. The visored youngling stalked over and looked the other mech in the optics._

"_Get away from him. Now" hissed Jazz. The other youngling just sneered._

"_And what ya goin' to do-"_

_The youngling didn't get to finish his question, because Jazz had taken a swung at his faceplates, making contact. The youngling stumbled back and landed on his aft, holding his nasal. He then let out a wail of pain. Jazz looked away from him and to the others, who then took a step back. The black and white youngling then looked down at Prowl and knelt down as well._

"_Prowl…let's go…" he whispered, and Prowl looked up at him with sad optics, energon tears beginning to run down. The doorwinged youngling nodded and then accepted the servo Jazz put out from him. Both stood back up, and Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's shoulders and glared at the other younglings. "Don't y'all eva hurt him again, or y'all will have Pit ta pay…got that?" They quickly nodded, and both Jazz and Prowl walked away._

_When they were farther off, Jazz asked the other youngling, "Are ya alright Prowl?" Prowl nodded and stared back at Jazz._

"_Thank you Jazz for helping me."_

_Jazz flashed him a grin, and a small smile managed to form on Prowl's dental plates as well._

~~-**A Little Later**-~~

_Melody had her arms crossed over her chest, and she stared at her creation with a stern faceplate. Jazz just sat in the chair in the kitchen, a sheepish look upon his faceplate. The black and white femme just shook her helm._

"_Now Jazz, why did ya get into a fight wit' tha otha younglin'?"_

_Jazz pouted and looked away. The femme let out an exasperated sigh and began to wonder how long this would take. She needed to know what happen, but she knew Jazz didn't start it. Melody just wanted to know what happen to Prowl._

"_The othas were pickin' on Prowl…so I hit tha one that kicked Prowl" Jazz muttered, crossing his servos over his chest. There was a pause of silence, then Jazz looked back at his femme-creator. "Are ya mad that I did?"_

_Melody stared at her creation with soft glow of her visor and shook her helm. Jazz was becoming more like a brother, maybe now it was time to tell him._

"_Jazz…" she began, searching for the right words, "I'm not mad. Proud, but not mad. But promise ya won't do it again. Okay?" Jazz nodded rapidly, then quirked his helm to the side._

"_Mommy, how long will Prowl livin' be livin' wit' us? When will his creators getting' back from the vacation?_

_Melody sighed and bowed her helm._

_Here we go again…I guess I should tell Jazz first…_

"_Jazz honey, Prowl's creators aren't coming back. They…they are at the Well of All Sparks. Prowl's mother asked me ta take care of 'im before she died, and so I did."_

_Jazz stared at his mother, optics wide behind his visor, and his mouth dropped slowly open._

"_They gone? They're not comin' back?"_

_Melody nodded and wished she hadn't told Jazz._

"_Yes honey, but you can't tell Prowl this. Okay?"_

_Jazz had spaced out a bit, but slowly nodded to the question. Prowl had no parents, no wonder he was so lonely sometimes. Even if his parents were gone, he would still felt the bond. But now the visored youngling understood. There was no bond._

"_Mommy…" Jazz began, Melody stared at her creation._

"_Yes honey?"_

"_I promise I won't tell him. And I'll be tha best brotha Prowl never had…" Jazz continued, then flashed a large smiled. The youngling jumped off the chair and hugged his femme-creators leg. "Thank you for tellin' me…" He then let go and looked up at his creator, who was looking down. "I'm goin' ta go see how he's doin'. See ya mommy." Then Jazz ran off, and Melody watched him leave. Her spark beat with both pain and happiness. At least Jazz understood. But now she had to tell Prowl. She sighed and left the kitchen._

~~-**A Couple Days Later**-~~

_The black and white doorwinged youngling slowly walked into the berth room of Melody. He was slightly shaken in nervousness. Prowl walked half-way in, then stopped. Melody, who was sitting on the edge of her berth, looked over at him, then patted the seat next to her._

"_Come 'ere Prowl, I need ta tell ya somethin'."_

_He nodded and walked over. Slowly, Prowl climbed up and sat next to the femme. He was still shaking._

"_Melody, why am I here? Did I do something bad?" he asked her, turning to face her. She looked down at him and shook her helm._

"_No Prowlie, ya didn't. I did."_

_Prowl gasped, placing a servo over his mouth, and asked, "You did? But what?"_

_Melody sighed and bowed her helm. It was going to be hard for her to do this, but it must be done. She had to tell him._

"_Prowl honey, ya know why ya 'ere, right? Why ya never see ya mommy or daddy?"_

_The visored femme lifted her helm and stared at the youngling. Prowl stared at her back, then slowly nodded._

"_They are gone, right?"_

_Melody nodded, and tears pooled in her optics. Her spark twisted in pain to do this, but she had to. Another reason that Prowl may already figured it out. He was, in fact, a very smart youngling._

"_Yes honey, they are."_

_Prowl bowed his head, then whispered, "Mommy talked to me before she went away. I remembered it."_

_The black and white femme bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears. Patience had talked to her own youngling and told him. Melody then reached over and slowly picked the youngling up. _

_She held him close and whispered, "I'll always love ya, like yar mommy loved ya. Ya are my younglin' now ta. Don't forget that. Jazz is yar brother, and he loves ya ta. We all love ya."_

_Prowl snuggled closer and whispered, "I love you all too. You, Jazz, and Mommy."_

_There was a noise, and Meldoy, still holding Prowl closer to her, looked over and saw Jazz standing in the door. She motioned for him to come over and sit down. He did, and once he was on the berth, he joined in on the hug._

_They were a family now. Together forever._

~~-**Several Days Later**-~~

_Jazz was the one to be surrounded this time. The other younglings circled around him, while he followed them through his visor. He was outnumbered and outmatched, but that didn't faze him._

"_Make ya move, squirt!" the leader of the younglings taunted, while the others jeered. Jazz growled and held his ground. He didn't want to fight them, but they sure were asking for it. They taunted even more, till a new voice called to them._

"_Leave Him Alone!" cried out the voice. And, just as the leader turned, a figure launched himself at him, bringing him down to the ground. Fist flew, and the new youngling began to beat the leader youngling up. Once Jazz fully saw the figure, he gasped._

_It was Prowl, and he was fighting the youngling._

_The black and white doorwinged youngling landed one final hit to the other younglings face, then hissed, "Don't you EVER try to hurt my brother! Understand?" The leader youngling quickly nodded, and Prowl got off of him. The beaten up youngling got up and ran away, followed by his little friends. _

_Prowl walked over and asked, "Are you alright Jazz?"_

_Jazz nodded, smiled, and replied, "Yep, let's git home befoe' we git in trouble." Prowl nodded, and both headed back home.__

* * *

_

Both Prowl, who was still signing data pads, and Jazz, who was still sitting in his office, smiled. They were fond memories that both cherished.

Prowl sighed and continued on. He picked up another data pad and read over it.

It was an undercover sole mission for Jazz. He was to go undercover into the Decepticon's underwater base.

A bad feeling arose in the pit of the SIC's tanks, and his stylus hovered over the signature line. He debated with himself whether to sign it or not. His logic battled with his spark. The logic said that Jazz would be fine, like always, but his spark said otherwise.

Prowl sighed and sided with his logic. Jazz would be fine, like always. The doorwinged mech placed the data pad in the 'Done' pile and began on another datapad.

His thoughts then lingered back to a memory. It was the first time both he and Jazz went to the Academy.

* * *

_(Cybertronian-Young, Human Age-10)_

_The two young bots stood in front of the large Academy, nervous. They looked at each other, then back at the building._

"_Ready Prowler?" asked Jazz, trying to act cool, but failing. Prowl gulped, trying to keep his tanks from purging, and nodded. They took one step, then another, and they were walked up to the building, together. Jazz and Prowl entered, side-by-side, and looked around._

_There were many different mechs and femmes, different colors, styles, and sizes. Prowl's tanks seized up, and he gasped. _

_Jazz patted his adoptive brother on the back and said, "Come on, let's go git our schedule. 'Kay, Prowler?" Prowl nodded and headed with his brother to the front office. They walked inside, and were instantly spotted by the femme sitting at the front desk. She was a mixed of pink and sky blue._

"_Why, hello thar suga's. Welcome ta de Academy. Don't be shy, y'all must be 'ere for ya schedules?"_

_Both Jazz and Prowl nodded. The femme chuckled and swiveled around to get something. While she was turned around, Jazz gripped Prowl's hand and squeezed it. Prowl looked at his adoptive brother, then squeezed the servo back. They would be alright. They knew that for sure._

_The femme swiveled back around, and they let go of each other's servos._

"_Here ya go suga's. Yar schedules."_

_She held out the schedules, and the two young bots stepped forward and took them. They looked over the schedules, turned, and left. Once outside the office, Jazz looked over at Prowl's schedule and back at his. He grinned._

"_Well, at least most of our classes are tha same."_

_Prowl looked over at Jazz's, then to his, comparing the schedules. _

_He nodded and said, "Let's go to our first hour then." Jazz nodded, and both began walking to their first hour, once the bell sounded.__

* * *

_

Prowl sighed and buried his helm in his propped up servos. He had locked himself in his office, not wanting to talk to anyone. The reason behind this churned and twisted his spark.

It had been three days. Three, agonizingly long days since they had talk to Jazz. He had not reported back with them since them.

He lifted his helm out of his servos and took in a deep gush of air.

_Jazz…where are you…please be alright…I can't lose you as well…I will have no one else…_

A silent tear rolled down Prowl's faceplate and he re-buried his helm into his servos. Without Jazz, there would be no one left in Prowl's life. Everyone he called family would be gone.

* * *

_(Cybertronian-Young Adult)_

_They stood waiting as they slid the casket into the tomb in the wall. Jazz had his arm around Prowl's shoulders, and vice-versa. Tears rolled down their cheekplates._

_Melody had caught a virus, similar to the one that had off-line Patience, and she didn't make it._

_The minister said a few words, and the people murmured and prayed. Then, they began to head away, once the service ended, leaving the two brothers alone._

"_She's…she's gone…" Prowl muttered through the tears. Jazz nodded, staring at the tomb._

_She was gone. She was gone and was never coming back, like Prowl's creators. There was now no one left, except Prowl._

_He turned and hugged his brother, not wanting to let go. He hugged him, to make sure he was there. Prowl hugged back with the same reason. He didn't want to lose Jazz, his only family._

"_Jazz…let's head back…" Prowl whispered into his adoptive brother's audio receptor. The Porsche nodded, and slowly they broke the embrace. They wiped away their tears, took one last look at the tomb, and then walked away._

**~~-Several Thousand Years Later-~~**

_The War had started and continued on, bloody and fierce. Both Prowl and Jazz rose up from the Academy and into the ranks of the Autobots, each in a different field. Prowl in tactical strategies and planning, while Jazz took to special operations and saboteuring._

_And they were the best in those fields, each rising and rising. Finally, they reached the top, Prowl becoming SIC and head of Tactical and Battle Strategies and Jazz becoming TIC and head of Special Ops._

_Then, the day came when Prowl had to right up a strategy to send Jazz into a Decepticon fortress. He didn't know what to really do, should he risk his brother's own life?_

_Of course Jazz said to, he said he could handle it. Prowl, even with the logics and numbers and possibilities from his installed battle-computer, still felt weary in doing so. But, he still allowed it, but he made a plan that was fool-proof._

_And so it was. The mission was a success. Jazz knew all along he could trust Prowl and his plans, and the tactician could trust Jazz to return.__

* * *

_

It took a week for the Autobots to get Jazz back from the Decepticons. Mirage had been the one to do accomplish it. Ratchet was repairing the black and white in the Med Bay, Prowl hovering at the edge of the room, out of the way but still in sight of his adoptive brother. He couldn't bare to leave the other.

As the black and white doorwinger waited for the repairs to be done with on his adoptive brother, his memories started to float forward to the forefront of his mind. It was a similar situation, except it included just him and Jazz against the Decepticons.

* * *

_His doorwings ached. He flicked them once, then winced as the pain traveled through them and down his back. Energon coated their black and white paint, along with the rest of his body. Prowl couldn't move much, being chained by the wrists that were chained to the wall behind his back._

_Really, this wasn't a surprise. Being the Autobot SIC had its draw-backs. A prime target was one of them._

_But, how the Decepticons managed to surprise him and his small squad, who probably already have been killed off, was something that he tried to think of an explanation. Not even his battle-computer could._

_Then the doorwinger sighed, bowing his helm slightly. His entire body ached, and he didn't a plan to get out. This wasn't going well. After fighting for so long in this war, he would have an idea on what to do if this happened. He didn't. He sighed again, then his audios picked up faint noises, growing closer and louder._

_He looked up at the bars of his cell, just in time to see a body of a Decepticon slid pass and stop, already grey but still dripping energon. Then a figure with a visor came into view. Prowl produced a weak smile, as did the other. Then the form hacked into the energon bars and disabled them, then walking into the cell and crouching down in front of the SIC._

"_Jazz…" Prowl weakly muttered out, tired and in pain. The form shushed him and began getting the other out of the chains. Prowl sighed in relief, feeling his systems trying to shut themselves into stasis. _

_Prowl managed to remain online to hear his adoptive brother say, "It's alright Prowler…goin' ta get ya out of here…" A weak smile curled the tactician's lips as he slipped into stasis, numbly feeling Jazz picking him up. __

* * *

_

Prowl was standing by the berth that had Jazz resting on it when the saboteur's systems began powering up slowly. The blue visor glowed on, focusing in on the black and white tactician. A small and rare smile spread across Prowl's dental plates.

"Hey…" Jazz muttered, wincing a bit from the dull ache. The smile on Prowl's face twitched a bit bigger, causing a loose grin to crawl its way onto the saboteur's face.

"Hey yourself…care to have you back in one piece, Jazz."

Jazz nodded, visor dimming off and resting in the knowledge he was back with his brother.

In the entrance way of the Med Bay, Spike watched -well, he was waiting for his dad to finish up talking with Wheeljack in the Lab next door- and noticed the interactions between the two black and white's. He was curious.

"Spike…" said a curious, but refined voice from behind the teen, who then turned and noticed the ex-noble of the Autobots.

"Mirage…I was just waiting for my dad, but..." Spike replied, then glanced back into the Med Bay to see Prowl patting Jazz's arm, saying something quietly and causing Jazz to chuckle a bit. "That is something you don't see every day. I mean, their friends and all…but are they really that close?" The small human glanced back to the blue and white mech.

Mirage chuckled a bit and then replied, "I've known Jazz since he helped me escape when the Towers were attacked. Over the years we've known each other, he's told me the truth."

"Which is?" the curious human wanted to known.

"They're brothers. Adoptive, but still brothers."

Spike was surprised and wondered if that really was true, but the look on Mirage's faceplate showed that the ex-noble was telling the truth. The teen would have never expected it, turning and looking it. Both mechs looked happy, and, now that he mused on it, they did look like they could be brothers. They stuck together as brothers.

And they were brothers, forever.

* * *

This really did take forever to type and is probably the longest thing I have typed in one thing. Uggg…  
Hope you enjoyed reading it. I really love these two…they could be brothers…well, in my headcanon they can be.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
